You're What I Live For
by Ellie Fabgay
Summary: Spending an autumn day with his wife, children, and mother, Draco remembers how lucky he is to have them in life, how they have changed him for the better. One-shot, EWE?


Written for the livejournal community's, dmhghalloween, 2010 trick or treat fest. The prompt I had was "October". The only **warning** is EWE?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters you recognize nor am I making profit off of this. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just a poor college student. The only character that's mine is Electra Malfoy.

* * *

><p>She watched as her son jumped and danced through the leaves, as he laughed merrily. How he enjoyed the fall, while his baby sister enjoyed the winter, and his parents the spring. According to her son, fall was the best season because: "I get to drink lots of hot cocoa, eat pumpkin pie with ice cream, play in the forest, and it's my birthday in October!" She had merely smiled and laughed at her son, feeling happier as he smiled triumphantly.<p>

It was almost his birthday and she was completely blank on what to give him. Of course, he was going to have a birthday party – "Peter Pan theme, Mum!" he had cried over two months ago – and that was perfectly planned out, but what would be her present to him? It seemed as if her son had everything the world could offer a little boy nearing the age of six and she blamed her husband and his parents for spoiling her children.

Her baby boy was so much like his father in appearance, but their personalities were so different. Her son was carefree, curious, and approachable, yet her husband was known as reserved, menacing, and a mysterious bad boy. Even after ten years of marriage, she always heard the whispered admissions of jealousy from other women and it was simply comical.

Looking at her pocket watch he had given her as her birthday present a few weeks earlier, she thought of her husband with slight worry. He was spending the day with their five-year-old daughter and Merlin knew how much of a handful she was! She was a 'Daddy's girl' all the way and every time she tricked him into taking her out, she also tricked him into buying her something. He always told his wife that there was no reason to worry – their family was very secure – but she couldn't help but get angry with him.

"Scorpius, let's head back home now," she called out to her son, walking towards him.

The blonde boy turned his attention to his mother and pouted, reminding her, yet again, of her husband. "But Mum, it's still light out!"

She gave him her sternest gaze and held out her hand. "Scorpius, no arguing. Besides, maybe your father found something for you when he was out with Electra."

"But why would Father buy me a present when my birthday is two days away?" Scorpius asked as his mother pulled him away from the pile of leaves.

She chuckled and shrugged, feeling a gust of wind blow their hair and the leaves. "You're father is Draco Malfoy, since when he has he _not_ found excuses to spoil his favorite son?" she asked as they walked back towards the manor.

Scorpius giggled softly and nodded. "I'm his only son!"

Hermione leaned down and gently poked his nose. "Maybe one day you'll have a baby brother," she said.

"That'd be fun!" Scorpius said with a smile. He adored his little sister, but having a baby brother would be even more exciting.

When the two made it inside the manor, Draco was sipping hot cocoa and watching Electra play with her new doll. Narcissa, Scorpius's grandmother, entered into the parlour with her own cup of cocoa, humming softly and looking as elegant as she always did. Electra looked up and smiled at the sight of her mother. Leaving her doll, she ran up to the tall brunette and hugged her legs.

"Mum!" she cried, smiling as her mother stroked her soft curls.

"Hello Electra," Hermione said affectionately.

"No hug for your big brother, Ellie?" Scorpius asked, letting go of his mother's hand to cross his arms.

Ellie giggled and tackled her brother with a bear hug. "Don't be silly, Scorpi," she said.

Hermione turned away from her children and walked over to her husband, who was watching his children with those devilish gray eyes. He placed his mug down and held out his arms to his wife, looking very warm with the fire roaring behind him. Hermione fell into his embrace and snuggled close to him, immediately feeling warmer and safe. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, stroking her sweater clad back.

"Another doll, Draco?" Hermione inquired, her voice muffled by his velvet coat he hardly ever took off during this time of year. He merely laughed as a response and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, honestly. Electra has you wrapped around your finger!"

"Your wife is quite correct, son," Narcissa said from across them, laughing slightly.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Ellie, who was back to playing with her dolls, Scorpius sitting beside her. He stroked his wife's soft curls, not much different than his daughter's except for the color, and wondered what he would do without all three of them in his life. Hermione Granger was the most unlikely match for him and everyone always voiced their surprise at their union, but from what he knew, his marriage was going more smoothly than even Potter's marriage with Weaslette.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy loved his wife and children more than anything and it was nights similar to this that he wanted nothing more than to still time and keep these memories forever. His son, his heir, was growing into a fine young man who would surely break hearts in the future and his daughter was the most interesting fusion of his wife and his beloved mother with her power over her dad and her wits, grace, and intelligence. Scorpius Draco, Electra Narcissa, Hermione Jean, and Narcissa Ourania Malfoy were the only three people Draco needed in his life and the only additions he ever wanted were more children Hermione will hopefully bear.

"Draco, what's on your mind?" Hermione asked softly, her tree bark colored eyes reddening with the reflection of the flames beside them.

"You, the children, Mother," Draco whispered back, playing with one of her curls.

"Good thoughts I would hope," she said with a devilish smirk.

"When am I not praising my family?" Draco asked with a laugh.

She rolled her eyes and silenced him with a deep kiss to which he responded immediately. Even as Ellie and Scorpius voiced their disgust with their parents' displays of affection, Draco Malfoy knew he wouldn't have his October – and every month of the year – nights any other way.

* * *

><p>Read and review please!<p> 


End file.
